Aftermath
by AnImaginist
Summary: A look into the moments following the frozen lake scene.
1. Chapter 1

For the longest time he drifted. After he pushed her away, he felt himself sink deeper and deeper. Coldness surrounded him, icy fingers wrapping around his body until he grew numb. The pain was gone and all that was remained was emptiness.

He knew his situation was hopeless. But he didn't want to let go, he wanted to live, to hold on. He wanted to be with Xing'er. Even now, shrouded in darkness, he wished he had more time. Who would have thought, that someone as stoic and calculating as him would end up here...He knew that he lived a dangerous life in an even more dangerous time. Once, he had accepted that this was his fate. Now... now he had so much to live for. He had a strong-headed, fierce warrior to look over, to protect, to love... he had so much more to do.

But he could only fight the darkness for so long. He closed his eyes. He lived a good life, he was fortunate. He just wished he could see her once more, hold her in his arms, kiss her soft lips one last time. He wanted more...

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't fight on. I'm sorry you have to continue your path alone now. Be strong, live on, don't give up... thank you, thank you Xing'er...

* * *

Xiao Ce didn't know what was more surprising: that his sister reached out to him or her revelation of the dire situation Yuwen Yue had fallen into.

He knew the moment he saw Yuwen Yue appear in his courtyard demanding to see QiaoQiao, merely an hour after his message was sent, that this man would go to the world's end to protect her. It was tragic, and he tried to intervene gently to pull QiaoQiao away, telling Yuwen Yue that she was gone. They were opposite poles of a magnet, but nothing could stop their pull towards one another. And as he stood there and watched Yuwen Yue embrace QiaoQiao with so much worry, emotion, and relief, he felt like an intruder, gazing in on something so innocent and intimate. The two of them might not realize it, but Xiao Ce knew that they were tied together. But their fate would be tragic. His worst fears were confirmed when the Liang agent delivered the message.

"The female general was dragged from the icy lake against her will. She suffered from extreme frostbite, but fought with much resilience and spite. She tried to jump back into the frozen lake until YanXun had to restrain her.

Yuwen Yue has fallen into the lake with grievous injuries. We are in the process of retrieving him now. There is a high chance he has succumbed to the cold and his injuries."

The message ended there. Xiao Ce wasn't certain what his sister intended for as she sent this message. One thing was certain, he knew he could do something.

* * *

Cold... it was so cold... It was dark.

These were sensations. In his slow, muddled mind, he registered that these were thoughts. He felt cold. But he was alive...?

He tried to open his eyes, but everything was lethargic and heavy. He couldn't move... the darkness pulled him under again.

* * *

Cold.

This time he woke with a violent tremor. His body was shaking but he could also feel a feverish sweat cover his skin.

Slowly, he forced his heavy eyelids open. His vision was unclear at first, but he then recognized that he was lying in a bed. Swathed in heavy blankets he still couldn't stop the violent tremors that ran through his body.

He turned his head and saw several servants hustling to keep a fire going.  
This was Xiao Ce's palace. He recognized the bed he laid in was the one that Xing'er once recovered in as well.

Xing'er... he suddenly felt a desperate force pull at him.

He lurched up violently to use his forearm to steady his upper body, but a piercing white pain spread through his chest and before he realized what was happening, his arm folded and he collapsed back onto the bed. He felt his chest constrict as all he registered was a blinding pain.

"Yuwen Yue, please. I never pegged you as the reckless type."

Yuwen Yue couldn't care to respond to the speaker. All he could focus on was gasping for air as he tried his best to breathe through the pain.

The person waited patiently and said nothing while Yuwen Yue clenched his eyes and waited for the rolling pains to lessen. Slowly, he could breathe steadily once again and the pain became a bearable sensation. He felt exhausted but could also feel the expectant gaze focused on him. Tiredly, he opened his eyes and stared into the dark gaze of the Liang prince.

"Please don't do that again, it took a lot to bring you back."

"You..." his voice was hoarse and he didn't have the strength to string together a sentence.

Xiao Ce's eyes glinted in amusement and the corner of his mouth tilted up. "Yes, I, the prince of Liang state, a sworn enemy of the Wei state has saved you. You must have plenty of questions, but I'm sure you will realize my intentions once you are recovered."

Yuwen Yue wanted to ask him more, but he could feel the darkness return and knew he was soon to be pulled under. With the last of his consciousness, he stared at Xiao Ce, "Xing'er... she..?"

Xiao Ce stood up and patted his floral robes before turning to leave, "She is with Yan Xun." He paused as if contemplating whether or not he should continue, "She fought for you, they had to physically restrain her to pull her away from the lake. I... the spies tell me she's recovering in Yan Bei but is not responsive."

Yuwen Yue wanted to say more but the darkness weighed down on him.

"Rest, Yuwen Yue. You will be safe here."

* * *

The days and nights passed slowly in the Liang complex. Yuwen Yue would drift in and out of consciousness for the first few days. By the midweek, he was awake long enough to take in substance and by the end of the week, he could sit up in bed and support himself.

Nonetheless, his recovery was still a slow one due to the gravity of his injuries. The doctor informed him it was a miracle he survived and only due to his inner power. A serious cut in his left abdomen, lacerations across his arms, an arrow wound through his chest that just slightly missed any vital organs, and the puncture wound in his left shoulder he had received during the ambush with Yue Qi.

A deep sorrow weighed down on him. His entire team and his most loyal second were all slaughtered. These were his men, people he had trained and spent countless hours together with. Men that he trusted his life with, could always count on and overtime, developed a companionship with. He would miss Yue Qi's steadfast resilience, his unwavering support and his ability to connect with him without saying words. He had never been so defeated.

It was his fault. He knew the risk attached to his decision to pursue the flimsy statement that Yanbei soldier shared. However, he still walked into the trap and risked his own life and those of his men.

His fingers dug into his palm. He risked everything and now he was here, powerless to help Xing'er in what must be a equally as helpless situation. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling now.

Was she fully healed?

Was she held as captive by Yan Xun?

The mark on her shoulder... did she release her powers?

As all these questions tumbled through his mind, he recognized the direness of Xing'er's situation. Even if she realized her activated powers, she wouldn't be able to control them. Moreover, spies around Yanbei would quickly notify those with cynical intentions and attack Xing'er while she was weak.

Blood was drawn from his palm as his fingers dug in. He needed to heal, to regain his strength and leave this place. While he recognized his good fortune to still be alive, he knew why Xiao Ce wanted him here and he did not like his intentions. His own priorities were clear; heal, depart and find Xing'er.

With that in mind, he gripped the edge of the bed and gently swung his legs over until his feet touched the floor. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself up to stand on his own two feet.

Immediately, his knees felt like buckling but Yuwen Yue gritted his teeth and took a step forward to reach for the support of the wall. Placing his palm flat against the wall, he steadied himself while he caught his breath. The short stint already caused a light sheen of sweat to coat his forehead. The pain was bearable and even though it could cripple lesser men, Yuwen Yue was persistent.

Looking up, he saw his sword at the other side of the room. Eyes hardening in determination, he began the gruelling process of retrieving it. The sword wound on his torso throbbed with each step, but it was the arrow wound that bothered him the most. Narrowly missing his heart, the through and through arrow wound caused him to grip his other hand over it in an attempt to stifle the pain.

He was moving slower than it took water to freeze, but eventually he could grip the hilt of his sword. He closed his eyes in rest, feeling the familiar hilt under his palm. As he regained his breath, he took his sword and began to walk towards the door. He needed fresh air, to see the sun again.

Pushing the door none to gracefully, he noticed the wary glances of all the servants and guards. He wasn't a threat... yet. They knew it, he knew it. But that didn't stop everyone from acting precariously. In this moment however, all he wanted to do was sit outside and rest his aching body. His strength was waning quickly but his determination was fierce.

Eventually, he reached the trunk of a large oak tree and rested his palm against it. He could feel the life thrumming under his hand and felt rejuvenated from the energy. Slowly, he leant his back against the tree and lowered himself to the ground. With one leg outstretched and the other bent, he tipped his head back against the large tree and felt weariness wash all over him.

There was too little time. He needed to do so much. But at this rate, in this moment, all he could do was close his eyes and succumb to the dull throbbing.

* * *

Author's comments:

My imagination wouldn't stop running until I wrote this down. This story is a continuation of the frozen lake scene following the end of Princess Agents. The story is not related to the novel but strictly based upon my own jumbled thoughts. Nonetheless, enjoy and feedback is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers filled his mind. Like gentle wisps of smoke, the voices that filled his conscious gradually became distinct voices that could be distinguished. A man's voice... and a woman's. Two voices to the far right of the room at least three paces away.

They didn't seem like a threat. Their voices were calm and quiet. It was clear they didn't perceive themselves to be in a threat either.

"We couldn't find his body and we were too late for her," said the man. He sighed and seemed to toy with a painting brush in his hand before continuing. The wooden end of the brush tapped frustratingly on the table.

The female stood up, the wood scraping on the floor as she pushed back the stool. "We cannot give up on her. I owe her more than that..." she leaned over and gripped the table until her knuckles turned white. "She deserves better, Mr. Wu."

The man sighed again and dipped his head in concentration. "There's little we can do in our current position. The chances of his survival are slim to none. We were one of the first to arrive following the retreat of the Yan Bei troops but still did not find Yuwen Yue." The frequency of his tapping increased building up to an inconsistent staccato. "We've already jeopardized our security by going once. It would be reckless to attempt again. You are aware of the risks, not only to ourselves but to the people we are protecting as well."

At this point, he had heard enough. Yue Qi sat up suddenly from his supine position. He was surprised by the sudden vertigo that over swept him and the pull on his abdomen. Stitches, he surmised while wincing in pain. Looking over to the two strangers, Yue Qi immediately made the move leave the bed.

Zhong Yu would have none of it. "Please, calm down." She approached his bed cautiously but made sure to position her body in a welcoming manner.

Yue Qi stopped his movements but eyed her warily. He didn't know these people. Even though they had taken care of him, helped him recover from his grievous injuries, he didn't know if he could trust them. Master Yue always taught them always to be cautious.

"My name is Zhong Yu and I am a friend of Chu Qiao's," said the woman. "I mean you no harm."

It took a moment for Yue Qi to realize that Chu Qiao was Xing'er. Master Yue rarely used the name Chu Qiao. The only time Yue Qi heard the name was when Xing'er addressed herself. He had so many questions... "Where is Yuwen Yue?"

At this question, the man stood up and made his way to pour some tea. "Yuwen Yue has supposedly drowned in the frozen lake."

Yue Qi couldn't stop his eyes from widening. As he gripped his bed sheets tightly, his actions were noticed by the other two occupants in the room. The man walked over and handed Yue Qi the cup of tea. Begrudgingly, Yue Qi took it, if only to encourage the man to continue speaking.

Mr. Wu nodded approvingly as Yue Qi sipped his tea. "Yuwen Yue was ambushed at the frozen lake by over two dozen Yan Bei troops. His fate was sealed the moment he walked onto the lake... but then Chu Qiao came." Mr. Wu paused and Yue Qi could heard the respect in his tone. In the short span of several years, Chu Qiao became a feared and admired name on the battlefield. Her skill and her background further flamed the stories about her, leading her reputation to become even more well known. Mr. Wu stared at Yue Qi, "She defeated the soldiers and fought ruthlessly to protect your master."

Yue Qi could almost imagine the battle if he closed his eyes. He had always known Xing'er was special. She fought with such grace and beauty. To imagine what power she could wield if motivated to protect a loved one... a loved one... Did she finally realize her love for his Master? Was it too late...?

Mr. Wu continued, "For a moment, it seemed like they could make it out. But then Yan Xun acted. Our sources tell us that he shot an arrow that cleanly went through Yuwen Yue."

This is not what Yue Qi wanted to hear. His master had overcome so much hardship, he had lived beyond all the doubts and survived countless attempts on his life. For once, Yue Qi did not want to respond to his senses. He wanted to place his hands over his ears and wake up from this nightmare. But he needed to know... he needed to know what happened next.

"It wasn't soon long after that another wave of troops came. Chu Qiao was occupied fighting them off but the thin ice on the lake broke and soon after Yuwen Yue fell into the water. She jumped after him... Chu Qiao jumped into the water but a moment later was pulled out by the Yan Bei troops following Yan Xun's orders."

Zhong Yu could see the pain etched in Yue Qi's face. She stepped forward, "We went to the scene immediately after our spies notified us." Her eyes were wide and Yue Qi could read the desperation in them. Desperate to save Chu Qiao, desperate for him to understand their efforts. "When we arrived, the Yan Bei troops had left and apparently take Chu Qiao. We tried to look for Yuwen Yue but we were restricted by the cracking ice." She turned her head away in frustration, staring at the opposite wall. "When we explored the near area, we came across the Xiuli army. They were trying to bandage your wounds but were limited in the field. He Xiao told us how Yuwen Yue and you led a team to protect their army during Chen Yuan's ambush."

Yue Qi nodded slowly. It felt like a lifetime ago. His master acted quickly and as a result saved the lives of the soldiers that Xing'er valued so much. "But there was a second attack..." he contributed for the first time in the conversation. He looked down at the teacup in his hands, gripping the cup more firmly. "More Yan Bei troops returned than anticipated and we tried to hold them off as Master Yue went to the lake."

Yue Qi remembered the storm of conflict he saw in his Master's eyes. He had shouted at him to leave but his Master stood behind to fight with them, refusing to leave his men in a precarious situation.

" _If_ _you don't go now, you'll never be able to save her!" Yue Qi shouted after_ _dodging a particularly close swing of the enemy's sword._

 _Yuwen Yue responded by stabbing said enemy. "Fight together, stay alive." He shouted over the clang of weapons. He stared at Yue Qi exchanging a look that described their camaraderie and trust without words. With that, Yuwen Yue pulled out his sword and began making his way to the frozen lake_.

"The general of Yan Bei defeated me," Yue Qi admitted in disgust. "He was going to finish me until Xing'er arrived. She defeated him and I told her where Master Yue was." His voice filled the room, accompanied by the gentle crackle of the candle flame. "I don't remember anything afterwards..."

That's when another voice entered. "You fell unconscious." Yue Qi looked up to see the familiar face of the general from the Xiuli army. "More soldiers attacked but my troops and I returned to fight them off and give Chu Da Ren the opportunity to leave."

He Xiao stepped into the room and closed the doors gently behind him. "We defeated the attacking Yan Bei soldiers and were able to buy you enough time until Lady Yu and Master Wu arrived with more help." The Xiuli general stopped at the foot of Yue Qi's bed. "Several of your comrades have survived too... they are still asleep and resting, but are no longer in critical condition."

A soldier always knows what's on another soldier's minds, thought Yue Qi. Will there ever be a time he does not have to count his blessings that his teammates were still breathing? What a luxury it was... Yue Qi could feel the exhaustion weigh down on him.

Master Wu gently took the teacup from his hand. "You need to rest." Yue Qi opened his mouth to disagree but was beat by Zhong Yu.

"Recover first," she said firmly. "We will work to continue looking for any signs that Yuwen Yue is still alive and are in the process of planning a rescue mission for Chu Qiao." Zhong Yu's face hardened and her lips tightened in anger, "We've been informed that she's currently held against her will. We are going to get her out of there."

"When?" Yue Qi asked. "How will you be able to enter Yan Xun's compound without alerting them? What troops do you have? And how much do you know about Master Yue following the battle?"

Zhong Yu stared at him empathetically. "All the details will come soon, but you must first recover." She made the move to depart and the two men began to make their leave as well. "We will not act until you are ready to join us. But you must recover first."

Yue Qi took in her words. He nodded and the three of them left the room. The account of their story matched his and he had no reason to distrust them. Anyhow, his options were limited and Zhong Yu was certainly right about one thing; he needed to get better.

* * *

Xiao Ce paced his room impatiently. He was waiting for the messenger from Yan Bei to arrive. The messenger was several minutes late. That could mean a number of things. Was the spy caught? Killed? Ambushed? Perhaps he simply got held up... whatever it was, Xiao Ce was growing more and more concerned by the minute.

"Master Ce - he's arrived."

Xiao Ce immediately went to open his doors and ushered the haggard spy in. Before giving him a chance to catch his breath, he demanded; "Report."

The spy stood up straighter at the tone of Master Ce's voice. "Apologies for the delay Master... Yan Xun has instructed to double security at every entrance and change the pattern of their guard rotation making it impossible for us to use previous intel." The spy paused to gouge Xiao Ce's reaction. When he couldn't decipher his look, he continued. "Inside the compound, we spied Lady Qiao's location. Confined to a room, she spent the first several days following the battle at the frozen lake unconscious. We overheard doctors saying that she had developed a dangerous fever. Yan Xun himself visited several times during those first few days the lady was unconscious. However, she soon broke her fever and woke up. At first, she was very aggressive... she fought the doctors and servants, tearing at her wounds, and exhausting herself until the point of collapse. The doctors were concerned she was going to harm herself in this state. They've since decided to restrain her arms and legs. It's been several days since then and she has been unresponsive."

Xiao Ce turned his body away and stared out the window in anger. Yan Xun was a fool. He had her; he had her trust, her unwavering support, her open heart and this is how he responded.

The spy continued, "We are positioned to act in the upcoming week following your approval. All of our contacts are ready." The spy realized the futility of his next statement but decided to share it anyways. "Master, you must be aware that there are significant risks. If any one of our contacts are caught, it means imminent death and the failure of our mission."

Xiao Ce turned clearly agitated. "Don't get caught."

The spy nodded once before beginning his exit, "We will await your go ahead, Master." With that, he departed the room and left Xiao Ce to his own thoughts.

Time was running out, thought Xiao Ce. With every day moving forward, threats arose from every direction. Prince Xiang and the Xiang army, momentarily halted by Prince Yuan Song, were now on the doorstep of Yan Bei. The emperor's condition has also deteriorated and his passing is soon to be expected, leaving the future of Chang'an and the Wei State uncertain. Without the emperor, the new leadership would be unstable. If the title fell upon Prince Xiang to oversee the empire's affairs, even if temporary, this would put too much risk for the Da Liang state. Prince Xiang was a military man and driven by action - Xiao Ce could not risk betting that the Prince would spare the his home state if their involvement in the rebellion was discovered.

The tide was turning and whereas the Da Liang state could once benefit from the fall of the Xiang dynasty, Xiao Ce could now quickly see that the future that Yan Xun was so desperately fighting for was only one of bloodshed and carnage. Yan Xun would not be able to build a better future for the people of Xiang and Yan Bei. With both regions already plundered into darkness and violence as a result of his decisions, how could the people trust this man to create a better future?

He needed to act quickly and he needed Yuwen Yue's help. Without him, he knew that his spies would be unsuccessful. The Da Liang state has already been too involved with Yan Xun's rebellion. They had to cut their ties immediately or else they too would risk punishment. Regardless of his sister's other intentions, for once, his sister and him could agree on one thing: the people always came first.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello! I was surprised by the reception following the post. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure what I expected or even where I wanted the story to lead. But like a guilt child stealing candy, you guys have encouraged me to continue this bizarre obsession post-drama. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"She needs to eat more. At this rate, she will not regain her strength."

Yan Xun stared at the doctor impassively, but inside was feeling a tidal wave of emotions. He had sat at A'Chu's bedside as frequently as he could when she was unconscious, watching over her as a steadfast guardian. However, when she awoke and they connected gazes, her eyes filled with fury. Yan Xun had never seen so much hatred in A'Chu's eyes. He didn't think she could possess that much anger towards anything, least of all towards him.

Immediately, he had retreated and since then, received updates about her wellbeing from a distance. He resorted to checking in on her without being seen. He felt empty. There was no one left he could count on anymore. Zhong Yu was gone, his strongest generals were defeated, A'Chu treated him like a stranger...

Yan Xun dipped his head back as he felt the beginnings of a headache. He was doing this for his family, for his and A'Chu's future; for justice. Why couldn't she understand that war isn't black and white? Every day, he made difficult decisions, decisions that the average person would have succumbed to and given up on. He was different though. Yan Xun was driven and haunted by his past. For over three years, he suffered in silence while the rich lords carried on their lives as if they hadn't just slaughtered an entire nation and its people. As if they didn't behead his family and spit on everything they had sacrificed for the emperor. He would remember. He would always remember the anguish he felt that day at the Jiuyou Platform. He would remember the heartbreak as he watched the life he knew fall apart around him. He would remember the cruel laughter and sneers from his supposed friends and allies. He would remember the dying warmth of his mother's body as he held her corpse and watched her the last rise and fall of her chest.

His mother's last words to him... to never give up. Yuwen Yue had betrayed him, turned a cold shoulder to their friendship and trust. He was alone. Then... and now, Yan Xun lost everything he treasured.

Clenching his hands around the chair's armrest until his knuckles grew white, he reaffirmed the vow that he made that night after the Jiuyou Platform: until his last breath, he would make the Wei state pay. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

Chu Qiao felt cold. Since the moment her eyes opened and the rush of memories flooded her mind, a chill shrouded her body. There were frozen tendrils surrounding her every fiber as if she were still trapped in the icy lake with Yuwen Yue.

She stared blankly at the ceiling, tuning out the hushed voices of her doctors. Yanbei was not the home she envisioned. It was the fifth day since she woke up and every day, she made mental notes of the scheduled patterns of her visitors. Two doctors would visit at dawn and noon. They'd loiter the room for half an hour. They were less so caring of her wellbeing, instead, most likely ordered by Yan Xun to check in on her. In front of their watching eyes, she feigned weakness and refusal to eat. To them, she was stricken by grief and weakened. But Chu Qiao had grown resilient because of her hardship. She had lost her family, her mother, her home. And the brief respite she found in the comfort of her former master was ripped away from her as well.

Live on; Yuwen Yue begged of her. She would not fail him.

Her thoughts drifted back to the room when she noticed Ping An enter with a tray of tea. Despite the turn of events, her eyes softened as she watched him scuffle in. Yan Xun was smart. He knew she would never act aggressively towards children and purposely requested Ping An to deliver her meals and drinks.

Chu Qiao noticed the concentrated look on his face as he focused on entering without a noise. It was children like Ping An that reminded her of the purpose she still had in life. She didn't want every child to grow up in a war-torn nation and have their future stripped from them. In her precarious position now, she felt more helpless than she did in a long time. When she left the Wei state with Yan Xun, she thought that she would be fighting for freedom, for the future of those without the capability to fight. But instead, she witnessed cruelty and selfishness from the man she could once trust her life with.

As a military general of Yan Xun's army, she was fighting for a cause she no longer understood. This was not what she had committed to all those years ago when she witnessed the cruelty against slaves.

"Ping An," Chu Qiao called out quietly.

Thankfully Ping An had placed the tray down as he startled upon hearing her voice; "Master! You are awake! Should I get the doctor?"

She shook her head and spoke quietly, "Today is the day." Chu Qiao watched his reaction carefully and saw the surprise, doubt and then finally understanding settle into his expression. His young age betrayed his wisdom and Yan Xun underestimated him.

Ping An nodded solemnly but immediately sprung to action and responded with equal vagueness. "She is on her way as well. The location is the hidden gorge."

Clever Zhong Yu; while defending Hong Chuan together, they had scouted their surroundings in preparation for their ambush of the Wei forces. In doing so, they came across several hidden locations that would come in handy in the future. This is now.

Chu Qiao nodded, "Continue pouring my tea." In case of any observers, Chu Qiao needed to buy as much time before she began her escape. She needed to put up the pretense for as long as she could.

Her ears picked up on the scuffle by the soldiers outside her door - two, one on either side of the door. They rotated after dinner, but occasionally one set of guards would leave before the other set fully settled in. Today, she counted on this.

She was not weak. Her strength had recovered but she remained bedridden so they would underestimate her. Underestimating her was dangerous with her existing capabilities but ever since she woke up, she remembered. Memories of her past overwhelmed her when she regained consciousness. She remembered it all; her mother, her life before her handmaiden years, her powers. She could feel her strength within, unleashed after years of suppression. Most importantly, she remembered her training and how to control this strength.

They had tied her hands and feet down but it would do little to stop her from escaping. She made one mistake of acting out brashly when she first saw Yan Xun. The betrayal she felt was a foreign emotion. For over three years, Yan Xun was family and the only thing she had ever wanted was to pursue his dreams. His dreams became her dreams and she would follow him until the end. Yet time after time, he questioned her, humiliated her, and silenced her voice and opinion. After years of being a slave, Chu Qiao was dedicated to never allow anyone to treat her with such blatant disrespect. Which is why she had trusted Yan Xun so much - the Yanbei he described, the freedom and hope for slaves across all nations that he had promised to her... she now knew it was all a lie.

In the last moments of peace before her escape, Chu Qiao repeated her instructions to Ping An. "Remember, you will continue on with your day as discussed. You left after tea and confirm that you saw the guards tie my limbs down again."

Ping An nodded, "I know..." he hesitated and Chu Qiao could see the worry etched on his face. She knew it was wrong of her to involve him and she didn't want to leave Ping An behind. But this was too dangerous and if she was caught, she knew that the Yanbei troops would show no mercy to a peasant like Ping An.

Chu Qiao turned her body as much as she could to properly face the boy. "I will return. You must stay quiet until then, but I promise Ping An."

Ping An looked like he wanted to reach over and embrace Chu Qiao but at that moment, they both picked up the noises outside that signaled she needed to leave. The guards on this rotation left and the others would be coming in few minutes.

"Go now!" She instructed.

Ping An nodded but before departing, reached over to Chu Qiao and grabbed her hand. "Please be safe, Master." With one final look, he quickly turned and exited the room as quietly as he came.

Chu Qiao sprung to action. During her attack on the doctors and Yan Xun, she had grabbed a small knife and slipped it into her robes. Now, she used this tool to cut at her binds. Freeing herself, she stood up nimbly without a sound. She grabbed what rations were available in the room but time was of the essence. Slipping out of the room, her eyes roamed the courtyard.

She didn't want to kill anyone and ideally, would leave undetected. Dancing from shadow to shadow, she made her way to a particular area of the wall that she knew had enough gripping to climb quickly. Unfortunately, the greatest challenge was the distance from her resting place to the exit. It was only a matter of time before the new guards came and noticed her absence.

Despite her familiarity with the military compound, many soldiers still roamed the grounds. She used the darkness of the night to the best of her advantage. Her breath picked up in exertion as she pushed her body to move as quickly as possible without being seen. Soon, she could finally her destination. Nearing the wall, she turned around one more time to gaze her surroundings. While scaling the wall, she would be exposed. But hesitation would not help her and with the agility and nimbleness she prided herself on, Chu Qiao began the climb.

Using the shadows to her advantage, she carefully selected grooves that would obstruct her view from any casual glance. Suddenly, emergency bells sounded across the entire compound and her body tensed in reaction. Her borrowed time was up!

Shouts rang across the compound, "The General is missing! Find her! Someone alert the leader!"

Chu Qiao could feel her arms and limbs quivering with exhaustion as she continued to mount the wall. Finally, she heaved her body over the top ledge and let out a sigh of relief when she planted her two feet on the ground of the other side of the wall. She made it.

"A'Chu."

Chu Qiao froze in her tracks.

Footsteps approached from behind her. "It's just me. Please A'Chu, can we talk?"

On the other side of the wall, Chu Qiao could still hear the scrambling of the soldiers as they looked for her. She turned around and stared at Yan Xun. He stood in full military gear and was armed. Although his posture was unthreatening, she knew how dangerous he was. Clenching her fists, she slowly reaching for the scalpel hidden up her sleeve. "I have nothing to say to you."

"You can't leave," Yan Xun began. "You need to stay here, you need -"

"I don't need to listen to anything you say!" Chu Qiao snapped. Her voice was sharp, her eyes angry, and her stance defensive. "What do you want from me? Did you want me as your military general? As your concubine?"

Yan Xun felt himself slowly losing his temper, "You mean more than that to me, A'Chu. You are my family. Please, if this is about Yuwen Yue - I had no choice. He was a threat and he is gone now."

Chu Qiao refused to let her tears fall as she relived the moments of the frozen lake. "Once. I was once your family. But you have taken too much. If you think that this is only about Yuwen Yue then you really have changed. Why do you think Zhong Yu left? You are no longer the person you once were." She turned her face away from him and spoke in a quieter tone, "And I can no longer be the person to set you on a better path. I tried Yan Xun, I tried to believe in the best of you, to give you the benefit of the doubt. But time after time you have betrayed me and killed innocents. I no longer can stand by you."

Yan Xun gazed down at his hands before looking up again. "That day when you showed up in the cave... when you swung in like some wild animal... I didn't know what to think of you. You were always different, A'Chu. You've changed my life and after everything we've been through." He hesitated before letting his guard down... "Please, come back with me."

At that moment Chu Qiao saw a glimpse of the man she once knew... a part of her ached for him. Her voice was quiet when she spoke and laced with exhaustion, "That was over three years ago... I no longer have the strength or faith to walk by your side, Yan Xun." She paused and he noticed the flicker of remorse that flashed in her eyes, he could see her battling emotions. A'Chu's eyes were always windows into her soul, she always wore her emotions openly unafraid to show the world how she felt. "I questioned myself every day as I fought alongside you. You cannot take away who I am."

Yan Xun made a step forward as if to reach her. Immediately, this made Chu Qiao take two steps back and her guard immediately came back up. Doubt and defensiveness flickered in her eyes, forcing him to stay rooted in his spot. Yan Xun looked at her desperately, body unmoving in his position but his voice betraying his emotions, desperately trying to bridge the gap between the two of them. When did they become such strangers? "You can't leave because you'll be killed. The entire Wei state is after your head."

Confusion and defiance filled Chu Qiao's, "I am capable of defending myself."

"After the frozen lake, our spies let out rumors that you had led Yuwen Yue to the trap and killed him." As Yan Xun shared this he could see Chu Qiao's shoulders tense. "Not only is the state after you but so are the assassins from the Yuwen family."

Chu Qiao froze, "What do you mean?"

"You lured Yuwen Yue to the frozen lake. You were the one to convince him to walk into a trap. The military general of Yanbei delivered the final blow to end the life of on the greatest threats to our fight." Yan Xun could see the disbelief and hurt in her eyes. He always seemed to be staring into anger these days. It was necessary; his actions to spread these rumors before the truth got out. "I couldn't have the people Yanbei doubt your allegiance. I did this to protect you. It was for the -"

"I hate you!" Chu Qiao cried out, "How could you? You've taken away my people, my faith, and now my dignity." Her entire body shifted in a stance ready to bolt.

Yan Xun's gaze hardened and he clenched his fists; "You give me no choice, A'Chu. I cannot have you leave. You know too much about our military and strategies, if you go, Yan Bai's future will be out in jeopardy."

Chu Qiao scoffed, "You have already given up on the people of Yanbei. What you fight for is not them." She began reaching for the small knife up her sleeve ready to respond Yan Xun's next move. "Well, which one is it? Are you going to fight me for Yanbei or fight me to protect me?"

"I'm not going to fight you. You will stay because you have to." Yan Xun looked over behind his shoulder and made a curt nod, "Show yourselves."

At that moment, Chu Qiao felt her throat constrict. She couldn't believe it...

Two soldiers emerged from the gates and between them dragged a struggling boy. The young boy tried to fight them but his attempts were futile. Ping An looked up to the panicked face of his Master, his own face etched in anger. "You guys can't hold me back! I will be free! Run, Master!"

Chu Qiao was paralyzed. What could she do? She noticed the pathway to the left and could've made a risky run for it earlier. But they had Ping An... how would she take them down without risking his safety? "Yan Xun, how low can you be to threaten a child's safety? Do you not have any morals!" Chu Qiao had her will and freedom torn from her before, but she could never have imagined the day it was at the hands of a man she once trusted with her life.

Yan Xun stared at her for a moment before turning his back towards her. Impassively, he gazed at her over his shoulder with a cold expression. "Choose your path wisely, A'Chu. One child is nothing compared to the future of this country and the justice against the Wei State. It's your move now."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I'm still here and haven't given up on this story! Summer ended and life moved on leaving me with much less time than I would have liked to work on this... But thank you very much for still reading and sharing this guilty muse with me. I will still be writing and trust me, I am literally dying for the XingYue meetup as well. I just don't want to rush it because they have such a special relationship and everything they've been through so far has put them in positions where they need to face these challenges by themselves. Although trust me, every time Yuwen Yue swept in to save Chu Qiao I squealed like a teenage girl. I appreicate your patience and support - I will be back!


End file.
